Boris is back
by secretsareneverkepthiddenforve
Summary: First ever fanfiction, removed all the chapter because its better as a one shot and noone wanted it updated hehe :) includes rape
1. never free

You can't break me , I won't let you

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade

"Kai this is the last time I will ask you, join Biovolt , or I'll have to make you join!" Voltaire slammed his fists down on the old and crooked desk.

"fine , have it your way , precious grandson " Voltaire said

"Boris , do what you want to with him , I've got a meeting to attend " and with that he was gone.

"Kai, what a pleasure, I have missed you dearly" Boris smiled showing his fake teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not yours and never will be! " Kai stood up tall, glaring hatefully at him.

"Tonight you will understand that! YOU. ARE. MINE!" Boris hissed as he leaped forward and grabbed Kai's chin roughly in his hand, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Now all I need to do is claim what is mine again." Boris whispered with a cruel smile and Kai's breath hitched as his eyes widened as Boris pulled out his 's eyes squeezed shut as Boris began to cut off his shirt, not even caring that he was slicing into Kai's skin with each cut. When his shirt was gone, he opened his crimson eyes as Boris leaned forward and began to lap up the blood, the entire time looking Kai in the eyes. Without warning, he bit into Kai's chest, right around his nipple and Kai's head was thrown back as he bit his lip, stopping himself from crying with pain. Boris moved his knife to Kai's pants and cut through the zipper and button, making the loose pants fall to Kai's ankles. Kai's eyes widened in horror when Boris suddenly turned him around and ripped through his boxers, Kai froze Boris was about to do it again, no he can't let that happen, he won't let that happen ever again not without a fight.

"Boris get the fuck off of me!" Kai screamed when the shock finally wore off and Kai began to thrash around hoping to hit his enemy, hoping for escape but Boris grabbed his hips and held him tight as he pressed against his back and began to whisper in his ear.

"shhhhh it will all be over soon, how long has it been Kai , nearly two whole months that we haven't done this and that is way too long, oh and by the way I know about you're relationship with Tala" Boris whispered as he moved his hand down and pulled open his own pants, letting his own straining want out with a sigh of pleasure.

"I-I don't understand what you mean" Kai started, but froze when he heard the knife drop to the ground at his feet.

"Im just saying you don't want anything bad to happen to your pathetic little boyfriend do you?, because if you do, I'll trade you for him nut if you willingly go along with this I swear not to touch him.. Ever" Boris kissed Kai's lips pulling his waist, so he was closer to him.

" I- I'll do it" Kai whispered leaning down into Boris's chest then moving his tied hands into Boris's greasy hair kissing him roughly he opened his mouth and let Boris's tongue in, he didn't even fight for dominance, his heart was crying , he knew he was betraying Tala but it was for Tala he was doing this. He needed to keep him safe, his life was nothing compared to Tala's.

Boris smiled and stopped kissing Kai. He reached around and rubbed his hand along Kai's chest, collecting some of his blood before coating his cock in it and pressing it against Kai's opening. Boris smiled as he realized he was finally going to claim what was his again. With that, he thrusted in. As Boris moaned with pleasure, Kai bit Boris's shoulder with pain, tears threatening to fall down his bruised face. Kai bowed his head and began to try and relax, his body ached with pain, but nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Without waiting another moment, Boris began to move roughly in and out, moaning his pleasure as Kai

"argh" Kai tried to twist and arch away, but that only made Boris move faster and harder, forcing Kai's body back with every thrust.

"Ah Kai ! You are mine! Finally all mine!" Boris yelled as he moved against his boy, taking pleasure from his perfect body.

Blood trickled down Kai's thighs and coated Boris's member, making it easier to move, but it did nothing to stop the pain. His blood dripped onto the floor and strained his ruined shirt, pants and boxers. Kai bowed his head, his heart shattering as more and more blood dripped onto the floor and mixed with the torn clothes. He could no longer deal with the pain, humiliation or horror of it all. He just wished to die, to leave and never return to this place again. Kai's eyes glazed over and his soul hid itself deep into his mind, never to be seen began to pant harder, sweat covering his body as he neared his completion. Oh some part of his mind told him he had gone too far, but he did not care now. Kai was finally his.

"At long last! Kai is finally mine! I have claimed his innocence again , it had been too long . He belongs to no other!" Boris thought and with that last thought, he exploded inside Kai's tight channel, filling it with his seed.

Boris bent over Kai's form, panting as he tried to regain his mind. Finally he pulled out and noticed, with some amusement, that Kai's blood and his cum had mixed together and was now dripping down his legs. Kai hung lifeless, not moving or even twitching, but Boris didn't care. He easily unchained Kai with a snap of his fingered and watched as Kai dropped to the ground and lay un moving in a puddle of his own blood, almost completely naked, except for the pants around his ankles. He took off unconcerned for the blood that covered his dick.

Yes , Boris is back .


	2. Author notice

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

I have removed all other chapters as this story is better as a one-shot


End file.
